Strathmore University
by alicefan98
Summary: When Alice, and her brothers Edward and Emmet go to Strathmore University, will they just get an education or much more than that? Ok this is a good story just please read and review if you want me to keep going! rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

ok, so um this is my new fan fic. and i want to say that i'm picking a song to go with each chapter . this chapters song is "our time now" by plain white tees.

ok, so enjoy!

Apov

I can't believe it's happening, i'm going to college! That was the only thought that was going through my mind as me and my brothers edward and emmet, packed for college. We were all excepted to Strathmore University it was a school for the arts, you see I was going for fashion and design, edward was going for music, and Emmet was going for landscaping. I couldn't be more excited! " Alice, the moving trucks here." my mom said, her voice cracking at the end and her eyes filling up with tears.... again. mom looked at all three of her children, i was afraid that esme, my mom, was going to be lonley, i mean she had dad, and he loved her with all of his heart but he's a doctor and isn't home alot.

My thoughts were interupted by my dad's voice. "ok kids you have to leave or else you'll be late." my mom was gushing by this point. This is what each of my siblings said as mom hugged us. " it's ok mom promise i'll call you." Edward. "don't cry ma', emmy loves you, so turn that frown upside down!" Emmet.

"Please mom i'll call you too, and i promise i'll bring back some of my friends on the weekend to see you." Me!

"If she can get any." emmet wispered, edward slapped him on the back of the head."Shut up emmet!" I growled at him. i hugged my dad goodbye. "Bye daddy i'll miss you." "i'll miss you too princess." i smiled at my nick name. and that was that. me and my brothers got in our cars and drove off to start our lives.

we pulled onto campus with the moving truck following us.

my brothers and i got out of our cars and I deciced to go see wich rooms we were in. As i walked into the office someone caught my eye. there before me was a goddess. He had short messy blond hair, blue eyes, and a definite six pack. He wore faded jeans with a hole in the knee, and a dark blue t-shirt wich clung to him leaving nothing for the imagination.

he turned around and gave me a breathtaking smile. I returned his smile, and watched him as he walked out of the administrative office, "May i help you?"

I was snapped out of my fantasy by the dean, "oh, um yes.I was wondering what room me and my brothers are in?" "Names?" "yes, Alice, Emmet, and Edward cullen." I hope we're in the same building. "well dear, you're in room 101, Building B, and you have two roomates." yes! Two roomates! "As for your brothers, they are in room 102, Building B, and have one roommate, here are all of your forms, and i hope you have a good day settling in, classes start monday." "Thank you!"

yes,me and my brothers are right next to eachother! I skipped outside to where my brothers were and told them the good news, they said they would bring my bags to my I skipped up to room 101 to meet my new roomates. opened the door and saw a skinny brunette girl dressed in jeans and a blue long- sleeved shirt, _oh, no this will not do._ I'll worry about her fashion choices later. "Hi!" I squealed and she jumped. "Oh, hello." "I'm alice, alice cullen." I held out my hand politley, she put her hand in mine. "I'm Bella swan, you must be my roomate." I wonder if she met our other roomate, "yep, so hey did you meet our other roomate?" "Nope you?" "No."

___________________________________________________

Bpov

oh, so this is my roomate, she looks really into fashion. I hope she dosen't try to take me shopping, what am i talking about? I just met her."So hey um do you need help unpacking?"

well at lest she's nice "No, no thanks i'm pretty much done but what about you, where's your stuff?" I just noticed she didn't have any bags.

"oh, my brothers are bringing them up." Then as if on cue, i heard voices coming down the hall "Emmet just shut up, ok?" "Hey bro i'm just saying we're in college now and I think it's time you got yourself a girl-" "Alice!" "That would be them now." She giggled "Alice take your brother before I seriously kill him."

"Hey edward he's your brother too," and then they came into view, i looked up and met eyes with a bronze-haired boy who i would think is edward, _my god he's georgeous. _he was gawking at me with the same expression on his face. then I actually realized what was going on and snapped out of it, my face turning bright red. "Bella I'm sorry, these are my brothers edward and emmet." she said pointing to the bronze-haired boy as edward and a huge boy as emmet, and when i say huge i mean huge, like body-builder huge "It's a pleasure to meet you bella." said edward holding out his hand, I placed my hand in his and a tingling feeling went through my whole body as he placed a small kiss on my hand and then released his grasp on me. I almost fainted but, _no, keep it cool bella keep it cool _"Nice to meet you too." "Hi I'm Emmet!" he pulled me into a hug and i almost passed out but not the same way I'd wanted to pass out with edward no- I couldn't breathe."Can't- _gasp- _Breathe" "Emmet!" alice yelled. "oops, sorry." he said releasing his grasp."It's ok." . Out of no-where there was a knock on the door.

______________________________________________________

Rpov

_ugh, _I have to share a room. This tottaly sucks, plus there aren't even any hot guys on this campus. ok heres my room, I wasn't gonnah walk right in so i knocked. A short black-haired perky girl answered the door. "Hi, I'm Alice."

at least she's dressed decent. "I'm bella." suddenly a brown haired girl appeared. oh boy, this is gonna be a tuff year."Rosalie, but call me rose." They moved and i saw him. I was stunned he was geourgeous I started to feel weak in the knees. wow, where did that come from? I've never felt like that before. Ussually people felt that about _me_ not the other way around. he turned his head to look at me.

"H- Hello" he stuttered a bit. _good i still got it._ "I'm emmet and who might this lovely lady be?" he asked, placing a kiss on my hand. Remember what I said about no hot guys on campus- well scratch that there's one. "Rosalie."

"Rosaile, may I call you rosie?" we both know I would let him call me pretty much anything but just for the heck of it, "No you may not."A look of shock crossed his face before he composed himself. "Well, may I call you rose?" "No, but you can call me rosie." I said with a grin on my face. "oh, so thats how it is then?" "Maybe, we'll see." "ah-em" oops theres other people in the room. "I'm Edward, nice too meet you, me and my brother emmet live right in the dorm nextdoor." Oh i saw some blond haired guy go in there. "oh really, I saw someone in there earlier." emmet shot me a sly grin. and i couldn't help but smile in return. "that must be our roomate, lets go check him out." emmet said this and I don't know why but I didn't want him to leave yet. "Yeah," edward and him left. On their way out edward said somthing that shocked me a little, he turned to alice "see you later sis." Wait What? The door clicked as they left, didn't Edward say _me and my brother emmet._ So alice is his sister? "Omg, you have the hots for my brother." yep that confermed it _brother. _"Wait, what? No- I mean- How? how do you know?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I want reviews! sorry if you had to wait long for this chapter, and I promise that Alice And Jasper will meet in this chapter!

oh, and um I don't own twilight so if you could try to not sue me that would be great, thanks!

This chapters song: joan jett crimson and clover

________________________________________________________________________

Epov

As we left alice and bella's room,_-bella, ah bella, god she was geourgeous. - _we saw bags in the hallway, we had already unpacked

most of our bags."Here we go bro." emmet whispered as we walked in the room. We were greeted by a guy with honey-colored hair and light blue eyes. "Hey, you guys must be my roomates." he put his hand out to shake. "I'm edward and this is emmet, my brother." I said shaking his hand."Hey I'm jasper." Jasper, thats a strange name. suddenly there was a knock on our door.

Jpov

Someone knocked on our door. "hey, guys did mom-" a short black haired girl, came through the door, I was entraced by her beauty, she was skinny but had curves in all the right places, I saw this girl in the office. she never finished her sentence, she was just staring at me and me at her."AH-EM." I was pulled out of my thoughts by emmet, the big guy. alice looked startled. "oh, um guys did mom say she was shipping my car here today or tomarrow?" "I don"t know alice call her." Emmet was not in a very good mood. "oh, um jasper this is alice our sister," wait? Oh my gosh it never clicked when she said _mom_. "Alice this is jasper, our roomate." well at least she'll be over here a lot, hopefully. "It's a pleasure to meet you alice." I said and she smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you too." we shook hands and as i took her delecate hands in mine you saw how truly dainty they were. My hand engulfed hers and I didn't want to let go but reluctantly I did. "well,I have to finish unpaking." I said and smiled at alice. "Do you need help?" I was a little shocked. "Um... If you want to but you don't have to, alice." _please help me. please._I was pleading in my head. " I know but I want to." "Ok, If you insist." we walked over to my room, not even looking back at Edward and Emmet. I pulled out my suitcase and started putting my clothes away, alice following that. " so, what are you majoring in?" I was honestly curious. "um, fashion and design. You?" "um, artistry, and a little bit of landscaping." "oh, thats cool, I'll have to get you to paint me sometime." I could tell she was joking as she smiled at me, but she dosen't know how how much I would love to paint her. "Most definetley." she smiled again. "you know I was just kidding," "Well, I wasn't" she giggled lightly. I loved her laugh, even more when I caused it. "ok, jazz?" Jazz. jazz, wow there are no words to describe how much I loved my name coming from her lips. "yes?" "you only have one suitcase?" "well yeah." what does she mean? I don't need alot of clothes. oh, well she is majoring in fashion so..... "oh no, no. that won't do, we're going shopping!" suddenly a huge grin spread across her face. I.... I think i'm scared. "Um, ok?" "yes! i'm going to call rose and bella my roomates!" yep,I should definetly be scared.

_______________________________________________________________

Ok, sorry it's a short chapter. but this is my new story and if you want me to keep going please

review!

oh, and i've been piling on the work and tests at school, but tomarrows the weekend and I have to watch my brothers dog, so i'm not sure how many updates i'm gonna get in.

REVIEW

-kay


	3. Chapter 3

ok, so srry guys this isn't a new chapter, but my laptop is sorta busted and i had the whole next chapter typed up on there and i liked it and can't really remember what i wrote about ,so i'm just gonna wait to update until my computer is fixed (using my family's computer to type this up) to update:) don't hate me!:(

-kay

p.s I got an account on .com :username:alexandrea98! if you have one pm me the username and i'll read ur other stories!


End file.
